


not so shy

by maliciousmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Michael, Fem!Michael, High School, M/M, Popular Luke, Semi-Public Sex, Top Luke, not so innocent michael, they fuck in a janitor's closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciousmuke/pseuds/maliciousmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke finds some interesting writing on the bathroom wall, and the handwriting matches perfectly with the words in innocent little michael's notebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not so shy

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited oops
> 
> but anyway it's p good i think, i'm practically living for innocent michael so enjoy lmao
> 
> (ps it's kind of unrealistic but c'mon who really cares)

luke zipped up his pants, walking towards the sink so he could wash his hands. as he rinsed the soap off his wet skin, he noticed a bit of writing on the wall next to the only mirror in the boy’s bathroom. 

bathroom graffiti was always amusing, so luke wiped his hands on his skinny jeans and stepped closer to read it. in curly, neat handwriting were the words ‘can luke hemmings just fuck me already?’ it appeared to be written in black sharpie, and luke wondered who’d written it. 

luke was rather popular in his high school, being simultaneously the captain of the football team and the owner of the second highest gpa in the school. he knew that people thought he was hot shit, and they only tried to become his friend so they could leech off his popularity. 

frankly, it kind of hurt to have people try and use you for your rank on the social ladder every day. luke was friends with the entire football team, the cheerleaders constantly trying to fuck him. he wouldn’t be surprised if it was one of them who’d written on the wall, as the handwriting did look rather feminine. 

it was known throughout the school that luke was gay, but he’d never gotten any shit for it. one wrong word to the luke hemmings, and he could destroy your social life with the snap of his fingers. luke could only imagine what people said behind his back. 

luke ran his thumb over over the writing on the wall, jumping slightly when the bell rang and interrupted his thoughts. luke wondered who’d written that about him, but he brushed the thought away and headed to class. 

he sat down in his chair in english class, a shy boy with pastel pink hair sitting in the desk next to him. he was writing words quickly in his notebook, but they were hidden from luke’s sight. he stretched out his legs and leaned back in his chair, ready to listen to his teacher’s lecture for the day. his good grades took work, just like everyone else’s.

finally, at the end of class, luke stood from his chair. all his books were in his locker, so he didn’t carry a book bag around with him. as luke stood, his eyes happened to land on the pink haired kid’s notebook. 

luke couldn’t focus on the words, only the curve of the letters and delicate lines. it was the handwriting from in the bathroom. 

his eyes trailed up and down the student, amazed that such a shy boy thought such vulgar things. the boy had pretty green eyes and a fringe that fell across his forehead perfectly, the pink color of it contrasting his eyes beautifully. 

the boy closed his notebook, shoving it into his bag. luke watched at the boy left the room, and he found himself following after the cutie. green eyes shoved his bag into his locker, turning down the hall and towards the cafeteria. 

luke definitely would not mind fucking this pretty pink haired boy. he noticed a janitor’s closet, quickly grabbing the boy’s arm and tugging him in before anyone could notice. the boy’s face was filled with panic until he realized it was luke, and then they filled with confusion. 

“i like your handwriting, kitten,” luke breathed, letting his lips ghost over the pale skin on the boy’s neck. “matches perfectly with some very obscene words i read in the bathroom today.”

green eyes looked confused, then realization hit him. a blush coated his cheeks and he tugged at his sweater sleeves. “o-oh, i’m sorry. m-my name’s michael, and y-you weren’t supposed to kn-know that i wrote it.”

“was it true, kitten? you want me to fuck you?” luke asked, sucking lightly at michael’s neck and listening to his tiny whimper. the small boy nodded frantically, and luke pushed him harder against the wall. “maybe i’ll do just that.”

“p-please, luke,” michael begged, hips jerking as luke let his thigh graze the boy’s crotch. luke dropped to his knees, unbuttoning michael’s jeans and pulling them down to his ankles. 

he mouthed at michael’s cock through his boxers, licking at where a bit of pre come had formed a wet spot on the fabric. michael was whining loudly and letting out tiny moans, the sight of luke on his knees enough to drive him insane. 

luke slowly pulled michael’s boxers off, letting them pool at his ankles as michael’s member bobbed up and down obscenely. michael reached a hand forward, trying to wrap it around himself before luke slapped it away. 

“what do you want me to do, mikey?” he asked huskily, thumb brushing over the slit at michael’s head. he pumped his hand as slowly as he could, listening to michael’s soft groan in response. 

“suck me off, i want your mouth, please,” he whined, bucking his hips into luke’s hand. 

luke licked at michael’s head, letting his bottom lip drag across it teasingly. he suckled lightly at the tip, tasting salty pre come on his tongue. luke took michael back as far as he could, gagging when the boy hit the back of his throat. 

michael hands gripped luke’s hair, holding his head in place he thrusted his hips forward. luke felt tears building in his eyes as michael fucked his mouth, gagging and choking as he let the small boy use him for pleasure. 

luke unbuttoned his own jeans, palming himself and moaning around michael. the pink haired boy stopped thrusting, letting luke pull off him and catch his breath. the blonde stood and kicked off his jeans and boxers, turning michael so he faced the wall.

“are you a virgin?” he asked, spitting on his hand and coating his cock with saliva. 

“no, why?” michael breathed, letting the palms of his hands rest against the wall. luke sucked on his fingers before abruptly pushing two into michael, listening to the boy’s surprised gasp. 

“just didn’t wanna take your virginity in a janitor’s closet,” he chuckled, stretching michael slightly. the boy was a mess, pushing back against luke’s fingers desperately and moaning softly every few seconds. 

“c’mon, i don’t need much prep, just do it,” michael begged, throwing his head back. luke grunted quietly in response, pulling his fingers out of michael. 

he made sure his cock was nice and slick, lining himself with michael’s hole. luke used his right hand to cover michael’s mouth before roughly thrusting his hips forward, listening to the boy’s muffled cry. 

“be quiet, baby,” luke muttered, pulling out and pushing back in. “i’m gonna take my hand off, okay?”

michael nodded slowly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and spilling over as he adjusted to luke’s size. he bit his bottom lip as luke removed his hand, moaning as luke continued to fuck michael through the pain. 

“need me to stop, mikey?” luke breathed, slowing the speed of his thrusts. michael shook his head quickly, pushing back into luke’s hips for more. 

he whined softly, luke picking up the pace again. “please, lukey, harder,” he whimpered, the pain having almost completely faded now. “so good, fuck.”

luke began to slam into michael, the small boy’s eyes rolling back into his head. luke found michael’s prostate, pounding into the same spot over and over as michael began to cry in pleasure. 

“you good, baby boy?” luke grunted, listening to michael’s loud sobs. michael nodded, and luke slipped his hand over the pink haired boy’s mouth. “i thought i told you to be quiet, michael? wouldn’t want anyone else hearing the pretty noises you make for me, huh?”

michael shook his head, breathing heavily and whimpering into luke’s skin. he bit down lightly, luke hissing and pulling his hand away. “bad boy, michael,” he scolded.

“luke, i need to come,” michael begged, “please, can i?”

luke nodded, and michael felt luke’s fingers interlace with his. “come on, baby,” luke muttered. michael cried out softly, sighing in relief as his sticky come spurted against the wall in front of him. 

michael panted softly as luke thrusted into him a final few times, and then his hips stilled as moaned loudly. he let his head rest in the crook of michael’s neck, and he continued to whimper and groan as he came inside of the boy. 

he slowly pulled out when he’d caught his breath again, laughing airily at the mess michael had made on the wall. “wonder who’s gonna clean that up,” he breathed, a large smile spread across his face.

michael giggled quietly, tugging up his boxers and jeans. luke did the same, kissing and sucking at the skin of michael’s throat. “fuck, mikey, you’re so pretty,” he breathed, letting his arms wrap slowly around the small boy’s waist. 

“thank you, lukey,” michael mumbled, kissing softly at luke’s jawline. “made me feel so good, fucking hell.”

“so, uh, is this, like, a one time thing?” luke asked nervously. this was most likely the first time that luke had been afraid of rejection, and he definitely didn’t like the uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

michael shrugged lightly. “i would prefer that we do this more often, but it’s really up to you. i could never turn you down, my dear.”

luke grinned wildly, bringing his lips to michael’s in one more sloppy, wet kiss before unlocking the creaky door and stepping out, hand in hand with michael.

**Author's Note:**

> you can leave feedback via the comments or my [tumblr!](http://www.maliciousmikey.tumblr.com/)
> 
> thanks for reading! please leave requests in the comments!


End file.
